


Three Drabbles

by noctuabunda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuabunda/pseuds/noctuabunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three very short fics (100 words each) about Rodney and Carson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for a friend as a Christmas present along with some Marshmalow fluff and a couple of lemons and limes (lemon? lime? anyone else remember that?)

**One for the fluff…**

“So… you’ll be gone the whole week?”

“Aye.”

“Hm. Okay then…”

“Yeah…”

“Well… goodbye.”

“Right...” Carson nodded and turned around to leave the lab.

“Take care”, Rodney called after him, feeling especially bold today. Then he continued to stare at Carson’s retreating back - until a quiet whisper directly in his left ear almost made him jump.

“You know, the others aren’t looking and I don’t mind”, Zelenka said.

Rodney frowned only for a second, taking a mental note to ask Zelenka later how he could possibly know what he knew.

Then he hurried after Carson and kissed him goodbye properly.

 

**…one for the lemons and limes…**

Wet hot mouth sliding up and down his shaft, clever tongue teasing him - even though he wasn’t gay, this felt good.

God, he was so close to it now… quickly, he slid out of Carson’s mouth. Carson looked up at him, surprised. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, just… I’m gonna come now”, he explained, panting.

Blue eyes widened for a moment in confusion. “Well, I hope so. That’s the point”, Carson said and dove down again, warm mouth engulfing him.

While Rodney shuddered and moaned, he decided that if it was always like this, he definitely was gay.

 

**…and one for the Grinch.**

So this was how it was gonna end.

In a universe of Wraith, Genii and other hostile aliens, with all the spectacular potential ways of dying, he was slowly and quietly suffocating.

He could’ve been stabbed to death by the Genii. A Wraith could’ve sucked him dry. He could’ve been caught in the blast when he destroyed the solar system.

Instead, there was this huge weight mercilessly pressing down on him, crushing him.

With the last breath that was left in his lungs he whispered, barely audible: “…need… air…”

“Oh, you’re such a whiner”, Carson said and rolled off him.


End file.
